


Altair x Pink Eyed!M!Reader

by LinkHeichou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male!Reader insert, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, kinda slow burn, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: You always hated the color of your eyes. But, now Al Mualim sends you on a mission with the man that scares the hell out of you on the two year anniversary of your joining of the Masyaf brotherhood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your eye color is strawberry based on this chart: https://digitalsynopsis.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/color-thesaurus-correct-names-pink-shades.jpg
> 
> Key-  
> (M/n): male name

(M/n) always hated his eyes. Ever since he looked at himself, he could never like his eyes. He knew that he would be judged. He always wore something to cover his eyes, before and after (m/n) joined the Brotherhood. 

This day marks 2 years since (m/n) joined the Brotherhood in Masyaf, and yet he feels like it's been forever ago. Not that he cares, really. It's just another day, right? Unfortunately, he's about to find out why…

“What?!” (M/n) exclaims, then covers his mouth, and repeats it more softly. Al Mualim sighs and shakes his head. 

“I told you child, you have to go with Altair on a mission to Jerusalem. Now go, and that is an order!” 

(M/n) huffs and bows his head to him. “Safety and peace, master..”

“Safety and peace, child.”

(M/n) rambles to himself, asking why he has to do it with Altair, out of all people, before he bumps into someone. He looks up and gasps, his eyes widening. It was Altair, master assassin, the one he's going with to Jerusalem. “A-Altair..!” He steps back and straightens himself, bowing his head to show respect. 

“Are you ready?” Altair says, ice in his words. 

“Yes, I am.” He says and both hop onto horses, starting their journey. 

(M/n) tries his hardest to stay still, honestly, he's trying. But he cannot do it. It's the master assassin riding next to him, for God’s sake! He takes a deep breath and fidgets for a final time before relaxing. Altair notices in the corner in his eye, but never acts. He just continues on riding. “S-So, uh, Altair… why are we going to Jerusalem?” 

“I will tell you when we get there.” He says and nothing more. So much for a conversation. (M/n) tries to make a conversation again, but fails since the older one gives one sentence answers and nothing else. He is so stubborn, honestly. He sighs and continues to ride in silence and boredom.  
“Altair, do you know my name? I am just curious.” Altair turns to him and raises an eyebrow. 

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

“No.” 

(M/n) frowns. He really is stubborn, isn't he? “But what if I'm in trouble, how will you call out to me and run after me?” Altair shakes his head. 

“You have had enough training to get out of trouble yourself.”

"Yes, well… uh, um..” (M/n) trails off, defeated. Altair makes a “hmph” sound and turns back to see where they are going. 

“Well, I uh, will tell you anyways. I'm (M/n).” He says confidently. Altair doesn't respond, only nodding. You two continue to ride in silence until you get to Jerusalem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do you have to share a room with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (M/n) - male name  
> (H/c) - hair color  
> (H/l) - hair length  
> (H/s) - hair style

“What?!” (M/n) hisses at the inn clerk, hands clinging to the desk. Altair and (M/n) are staying at an inn for a night, why not? 

“I told you already, sir, there is only one bed, there is no more rooms with another bed. I'm sorry.” (M/n) groans loudly and sets down some coin. 

“Fine, I’ll take it.” He mumbles and goes to the room, Altair following. 

He opens the door to the room and sighs. The room is dimly lit with a single candle, it is an average room and a window to complete it. “I'll sleep on the floor.” (M/n) says, turning to the master assassin. 

“No, I will.” He snaps back. This continues until they – somehow – agree to sleep in the same bed, since it was big enough for them not to touch. Both start to undress into their last layer of clothing, (M/n) taking off his boots and stretching. 

“So, why are we here?” He says, not looking at him this time. 

“We're here for information. No killing, just listening for talk. There is rumor of a possible target and we need to know if the target is true to its rumor.” The (h/c) nods, still not looking at him. He crosses the room and heads to bed, going near the wall. Altair does the same, putting the candle out that lit the room.

It is about midnight (or, at least, that’s what Altair thought) when he feels something stick to his side. He opens his eyes and sees that (M/n) has cuddled up to him, seeing his (h/l), (h/s), (h/c) hair shine in the moonlight. Altair could see why, it is very cold despite the hot weather earlier. He snakes an arm around the smaller man, holding him close for warmth. He closes his eyes again and falls asleep once more. 

It is about eight in the morning when (M/n) wakes up, realizing he is not staring at a wall, but at a well-muscled, well-toned torso. He gasps and moves away from it, burying his face in his pillow. “A- Altair! I..” 

“You have been in my arms since midnight, don't think it was me who moved you here.” Altair says, his golden eyes staring at the man hiding his face. 

“Why didn't you tell me?!” He snaps back. 

“It was cold, of course you would go to something with heat.” (M/n) sighs, getting up without looking at him. He gets out of bed and starts putting on his armor. 

“Why don't you ever show your face?” Altair asks, getting out of bed, too. 

“Aren't you always supposed up stay hidden as an assassin?” 

“You haven't looked at me once since we have been in this room alone.” Damn, he has a point. 

“It's…. not important.” (M/n) states and says nothing more. Altair puts on his armor and waits for the other. Both put on their hoods and leave.

It has been a long day, both assassins listening for the rumors about the target. Altair and (M/n) have received the same information, so they believe their target is true. Just another Templar, no big deal. They go to another inn to stay another night before returning to Masyaf. This time, their room is smaller, as well as their bed. “I will sleep-“

“No.” Altair says, coldness in his words. 

(M/n) looks at him, confused. “But-“

“I said no, it will be cold tonight and if you sleep on the floor you will freeze.” Altair barks at the man. (M/n) jumps a little and nods slowly, taking off his armor, Altair doing the same. (M/n) starts to head to bed, not looking at Altair before being pinned to the wall, back facing it. He shuts his eyes quickly. Altair stares daggers at him, looking him up and down. 

“Altair, what are-“

“Look at me. Eyes open.” Altair demands, his words cold. (M/n) hesitates for a moment before slowly looking at the master assassin. Altair’s gold orbs stare right into strawberry pink ones. 

“I know, they're hideous, aren't they?” (M/n) hisses. 

“No.” Altair replies, his words slowly thawing.

"Liar."

“I’m being honest, (M/n).” 

(M/n) gasps a little, surprised he even remembers. “You're… you're lying. Everyone hates my eyes. They've always judged me because they are not natural.” Altair shakes his head, his golden eyes returns to ice. He steps back, releasing the younger one. He takes off his boots and slides into bed. (M/n) looks down, defeated. He slides into bed with him, tears in his eyes, but he never sheds one. Altair notices him and takes him into an embrace. He feels the smaller body shiver before embracing him too and soft sobs come from the younger one. (M/n) continues to sob until he tires himself out, falling asleep in Altair’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (M/n) - male name

Sunlight peers through the window of the room, hitting (M/n) in the eye. He squeezes his eyes shut and opens them, blinking to wake himself up. He looks up at the body holding him, seeing his features better. His sharp jawline, the scar on his lip, the stubble on his chin. _He was beautiful._ Wait… did he really just say that? (M/n) called Altair – master assassin – beautiful, and yet… he doesn't feel weird saying it. Because honestly, he is. He stirs and gets out of bed, stretching. He wipes his sleep filled eyes, taking the dry tears with the sleepiness. Altair rose a few minutes later, seeing (M/n) gone. However, he left a note, stating he went to the bath house not far from the inn. Altair starts dressing and went to find the younger assassin. 

(M/n) sits in a tub, the water reaching his nose, his arms on the sides of the tub. His eyes stare at the wall opposite of him. He can’t hide his hideous eyes anymore, at least he can’t with Altair. He knows what Altair might think of him.  


Ugly.

**__**

**__**

Gross.

**_A disgrace._ **

His eyes tear up again, letting them fall without hesitation. He hates crying. He feels uglier than he already is; he hears a knock on the door behind him. (M/n) jumps a little and wipes his eyes, clearing his throat before letting out, “come in.”

Altair comes into the room, shutting the door behind him. He wants to say something but doesn’t know what. _‘Were you crying?’_

_‘How’s the water?’_

_**‘Are you okay?’**_

“What?” (M/n) asks, looking behind him. 

“Are you okay?” Altair says again, realizing he said the last question out loud. 

“I'm… fine, why?”

“You don’t sound like it.” The master assassin notices the crack in (M/n)’s voice. The younger one sighs and shakes his head. 

“I know what you think of me.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.” (M/n) says, monotone. His eyes move from Altair to the wall he was previously staring at. 

“Then, what do I think of you?”

(M/n) clears his throat and says nothing for a while before speaking up. “That I'm ugly, I’m a disgrace to the brotherhood, I'm pathetic. All because of my eyes. My _fucking_ ugly, abnormal eyes.” He hisses, tears burning his eyes another time. Why is he always _crying?_ No one cries in the creed. 

“I must inform you that you are wrong, (M/n).” Altair says as he sits down on the floor next to the tub, since he didn’t see a chair in the room. He’s tall enough for (M/n) to see him without sitting up. He looks at Altair and he cocks an eyebrow up. 

“Pardon?”

“Can you not hear? I said you are wrong.” Altair looks at him. (M/n) stares at him, strawberry pink staring at gold. His arm reaches up and slowly pulls down Altair’s hood, the hair stuck to it puffed up. The younger assassin sat up, face to face with the master assassin. 

“How am I wrong, Altair Ibn-La Ahad?” He leans in closer, “I know what everyone thinks of me.” 

“Is that a fact or assumption?”

(M/n) stays silent. He shivers despite the warm water surrounding him. “That’s the flaw you have. You assume that everyone thinks that you’re _‘ugly’_ or _‘pathetic’_ , when in reality, you don’t have a clue.” Altair leans in too, noses touching. (M/n) wants to move, but he doesn’t. 

“Then what do you think of me, Altair?” He whispers. 

“I think you’re skilled, intelligent. I can even call you _handsome…_ ” Altair whispers back, pushing emphasis on the last word. It rolled off his tongue so smooth and lovely, it made the younger assassin gasp. He can’t take it anymore. (M/n) caresses Altair’s cheeks and pulls him in for a passionate yet gentle kiss. Altair’s lips are very soft, surprisingly. The younger assassin soon pulls away, looking at Altair with half lidded eyes. “We should head back to Masyaf, young one.” Altair whispers before standing up, leaving (M/n) flustered and dazed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altair has his ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (M/n) - male name

(M/n) returns to the inn, seeing that Altair already prepared the horses for the trip back to Masyaf. The kiss he shared with Altair runs through his mind on repeat. 

“Are you ready?” Altair asks as (M/n) approaches. He nods and both begin to climb onto their horses. Altair leads the way, the younger assassin next to him. Their trip back is mostly silent, until (M/n) speaks up. 

“Altair?”

“What?”

“If I said I was attracted to you, what would you say?” Altair looks at him before looking back to his line of sight, shrugging. 

“You kissed me – quite passionately, I might add – so that kind of tells me that you are.” Shit. 

“Oh..” (M/n) feels a blush rise up. He puts his hand into his hood and rubs his neck, then puts his hand down. 

“Not that I would mind, anyways. I've had many attracted to me, but they were not in my taste.”

“Taste?” The younger assassin raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” Altair replies. 

“What kind of… tastes?”

“That is none of your business.” Well, that is true. (M/n) decides to change the subject. 

“Are you attracted to me?” Altair stays silent for a moment. 

“Maybe.” He says with a small smirk on his lips. 

“Maybe?” The younger assassin questions, not quite satisfied with the master assassin's answer. 

“That is what I said, yes.” Altair looks up, seeing that the sky was getting dark already. “We should set up camp soon.” 

“Isn't there a small town a couple miles away?” 

“Yes, but-“

“C’mon, Altair, ple-ase?”

“…. Fine.” Altair sighs, defeated. He can't believe he was convinced by someone of a lower rank. It's embarrassing, honestly. 

It’s been about an hour since then, and unfortunately, they did not find the town. Altair is now tired and slightly annoyed. “But, but, I remember passing through it!” (M/n) rambles on, voice full of denial. 

“Your mind is rusted. The nearest town is near Masyaf, and that's plenty of miles away.” Altair pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. The younger assassin pouts and hops off his horse, Altair following him. The younger assassin walks over to a pool of water, sitting down on the edge. Altair rolls his eyes, what a child. He begins to set up camp for them, occasionally eyeing over at the young one. He is poking the water, watching the water ripple. Altair smiles a little and continues to set up camp. 

It is about 8 at night, and the camp is set up, both assassin’s have food in their tummies; (M/n) watching the fire and Altair cutting wood arrows. The younger assassin decides to speak up. “Altair, what did you mean when you called me handsome? At the bathhouse?” 

Altair looks up at him with a cocked eyebrow. “It’s kind of self-explanatory, isn’t it?”

“I know what handsome means, but did you mean it as a compliment or just to make me feel better?”

“I meant it as both.”

(M/n) raises an eyebrow. Altair continues, “I think you are handsome, yes, and I also said it so you think about yourself a little higher.”

“So you are attracted to me?”

“That is for you to find out.”

(M/n) gasps softly and stares at Altair, his eyebrows rising. He gets closer to the master assassin, faces inches away from each other. They stare into each other’s eyes, (M/n)’s hand cupping his cheek. Altair very gently wraps his arms around his hips, eye contact never breaking. (M/n) makes the first move, crashing his lips into the other’s. Altair kisses back with dominance, making the younger assassin let out a small noise. He feels Altair smirk on his lips and also feels a hand in his hair. His head is tugged back and lips on his jawline and his neck. He gasps and lets out a moan, clenching Altair’s hair. “A-Altair~” the younger assassin whines out before Altair comes back up for a heated kiss. They do this for a moment before both pull away, gasping for air. Unfortunately, (M/n) has hickeys and love bites. 

“Apologies.” Altair says as he examines them. The younger assassin shrugs, not really minding it. He yawns before laying down next to the master assassin, wrapping his arms around him. Altair sighs somewhat happily and cuddles with (M/n), sleep taking over them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He clouds your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (M/n) - male name  
> (H/l) - hair length  
> (H/c) - hair color

It is the morning after the make out session that was shared with (M/n) and Altair. Altair is the first to wake, sun hitting his eyes. His eyes flutter open and looks down at the younger assassin. He is sleeping peacefully, his (h/l) (h/c) hair a mess. He is so beautiful, he thinks with no shame, because it is true – he is beautiful. Shame he has to wake him up. “(M/n), it's time to wake up.” Altair whispers into his ear. 

(M/n) groans, “Five more minutes, please…”

“No, we have to go now. You can sleep when we get back to Masyaf.”

“Fine…” (M/n) groans and sits up, rubbing his tired eyes. Altair stands up and starts to gather up their things, packing it up on the horses. The younger assassin stands up and goes over to the pool of water, crouching down and washing his face with the cool water. He finishes and stands up, only to see Altair right behind him. He shrieks and covers his face with embarrassment. “Altair, you don't really need to sneak up on me..” He sighs out. Altair smirks that sexy smirk of his and pats (M/n)’s shoulder.

“I'll try to remember next time.” He chuckles and crouches down to get a drink of water. He stands up and both go back to the horses.

It is now evening and both assassins have returned to Masyaf, the trip a mixture of slightly uncomfortable silence and (M/n) asking the most random questions Altair has ever heard of. “Do you have a favorite color?”

“What food do you like?”

_“Are you a virgin?”_

At that point, it was embarrassing enough and Altair snapped at him. So, the younger assassin stopped and the rest of the trip was silent. Now, both of them are in the stables, unpacking their things. (M/n) is a little sad, however. This may be the last time he will see Altair, unless they somehow bump into each other or training. Either way, it is very hard to think about it. Altair finishes unpacking and walks over to him, looking down at him. He looks up and stands up, never really noticing their height difference. Not that it matters or that it is groundbreaking, he never cared or paid attention. Altair is much taller than him, maybe 5 or 6 inches. “What is it, Altair?” The younger assassin asks, curious. Altair looks away to see if anyone was coming before grabbing (M/n)’s collar and bringing him close, smashing their lips together. (M/n) makes a small noise and before he could blink, the kiss ended. 

“I hope we meet again, (M/n).” He whispers huskily and lets go of his collar, walking away. 

The younger assassin stares at him as he walks away, wide eyed and mouth slightly open. _I hope we do, too…_

It is now two months after the mission. The two assassins in love never really saw each other. The only time they did was only for a split second. It hurt (M/n), honestly. Maybe they can't be in love, maybe it is all a mistake. (M/n) sees a wet spot on his book. He is crying again. Dammit. He sits the book down and closes it, putting his face in his hands, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. 

“Hey.” 

(M/n) hears a voice, but can't really pinpoint it. He knows it isn't Altair’s, it was a little higher and had a heavy Syrian accent. (M/n) looks up and sees Malik. “Oh, hello Malik. Do you need anything?” He tries to cover his tear filled eyes and his voice, but Malik notices right away. 

“You were crying, weren't you?” Fuck. 

“If I was, would you tell the whole creed that I shed tears?” (M/n) snaps back, but it isn't really hurtful. 

“No.”

“Then I was,” he whispers, “now, do you need anything?”

“Altair wishes to speak with you. He never gave me a reason, he just told me.” 

The younger assassin’s eyes widened, speechless. “Where is he?” He asks, desperate. 

“In his room, upstairs to the right. It's the last door on your left.” Malik says calmly. 

(M/n) stands up and bows to him. “Thank you, Malik. Safety and peace.”

“Safety and peace, (M/n). Also, I like your eyes. Very unique.” (M/n) gasps a little and lets a smile escape his lips. 

“Thank you.” He says and walks off to find the master assassin.

Malik’s direction replays over and over in his head. _Upstairs,_ he walks up the stairs, _to your right,_ he turns right, _it's the last door on your left._ He hurries down to the last door. 

He stands outside the door. He's nervous, but he's also excited. He wants, almost _needs_ , to see him again. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door; the door opens slightly to see who it is. Altair notices and opens the door more, pulling (M/n) in and closing the door. Altair pins him to the door and immediately crashes their lips together hungrily. His hand travel down his arms and grab his hands, intertwining his fingers and pulls them up over (M/n)’s head. He nips at his bottom lip, making the younger one gasp. He takes advantage and snakes his tongue into his mouth, exploring the cavern. Altair soon pulls away and removes his hood, going down to his neck; kissing, nipping, sucking. It makes (M/n) arch off the door, gasping out his name. Altair lets go of his hands and begins to strip him down to his trousers, then picks him up to take him to the bed across from them. He throws down the younger one onto the bed, hungry and yearning for him. He kisses him from his lips, to his neck, butterfly kisses down his torso to his navel. There, he looks up at the panting (M/n), who also seems to yearn for Altair. Altair looks down at the thin line of hair traveling from his navel to the waistline of his trousers. (M/n) can’t wait any longer. 

“Please, Altair, please…”He whimpers, gripping the bed sheets. Altair nods and slowly unties his trousers, pulling them down to his knees. (M/n) shivers as air hits his erection, hissing softly. Altair takes a moment to look at the beauty of the young assassin. He isn't that hairy, honestly. Some hair on his arms, chest, legs, along with that thin line that leads right to Altair’s prize. “A-Altair..”

“Hmm?” Altair looks at him. 

“Take off your clothes, please… it’s a little awkward when I'm the only one..”

“Another time, I have to be somewhere soon,” he says and takes off his hood, “I will take off my hood so I can look at you, however.”

“Fine..” (M/n) sighs. Altair smirks a little and goes to work. He spreads (M/n)’s legs and kisses his inner thigh, causing him to shiver and gasp softly. He goes up and kisses his balls, up the shaft, and the tip. His eyes wander up to look at (M/n), who is looking down at him, laying back on his elbows. The way Altair looks at him is so _seductive_ , it sends (M/n)’s heart racing. Altair looks back down and slowly takes (M/n)’s length into his mouth, making the younger assassin gasp loudly and moan, falling back onto the bed. He reaches down and grips his hair, Altair groaning softly. The vibration of his groan on his cock felt _amazing._ He moans and Altair goes to work, his head bobbing up and down. 

_(M/n) tastes great_ , Altair thinks, and doesn’t want to stop.

He keeps going, massaging his balls and the younger assassin makes these beautiful noises, it sounds so good. 

“A-Altair! P.. please, I-I want you, I n.. need you…!” (M/n) pants out, desperation in his voice. Altair looks up and stops, taking his mouth off with a small pop. 

“Not now, habibi, I told you already.” Altair says huskily. He goes over to sit on the floor next to the bed, staring into (M/n)’s strawberry pink eyes. Altair hisses a little as his own erection scrapes against the fabric of his trousers, but he ignores it. He leans in and whispers into his ear, “But when it’s time, I’ll make you _scream my name_ …” The younger assassin gasps and moans as Altair reaches down to rub his cock, (M/n) arching off the bed. Altair starts to massage his cock until he reaches climax, the white liquid spilling over his stomach and chest. He pants and looks at Altair, eyes half lidded. Altair runs a finger up his torso, scraping up some off the cum. He brings the finger to his mouth and licks it off. (M/n) shudders and turns to his side, inching closer to his face. He takes his hand away from his mouth and kisses him, getting the taste of himself. Not too bad, he thought. He pulls away from Altair and sits up, pulling up his trousers.

“You can rest here, I'll be back in an hour.” Altair says as he moves (M/n)’s clothes away from the door. He opens the door just enough to go though and closes it behind him. (M/n) smiles and lays back down on the bed. 

_Habibi, eh?_ He thinks over and over, a sheepish grin on his lips. _Maybe he can call him the same._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> habibi - my love


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he really the one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:   
> (M/n) - male name

(M/n) wakes up and sees that the sun isn't out, so it must be nighttime. He also sees that Altair isn't at his side. He pouts, actually wanting him there. He sits up and stretches, pulling his trousers up. (M/n) searches for the candle that was on Altair’s desk and lights his fireplace - which was fantastic, he might add - lighting the candle and putting the candle back on the desk. He looks around and takes a moment to admire Altair’s room. It’s much better than his own room, he is honestly envious. He notices that his chest is sticky and decides to go to the bathhouse.

After he finishes washing up, he returns to Altair’s room. He sits down at the desk and pokes around; (M/n) finds stuff that he renders useless, but maybe important to his lover – if he could call him that. “Is he my lover?” He mumbles to himself. He recalls Altair calling him habibi, which means that Altair does consider him a lover, but (M/n) – for some reason – doubts it. He could've just said it just to make him feel good about himself, or that he actually does love him. (M/n) puts his face in his hands, sighing. He wishes Altair was here. 

He hears a knock on the door and jumps. He stares at the door and slowly stands up, another knock sounding again. (M/n) slowly opens the door and peeps outside. “It's me, (M/n). Do not worry.” It is Altair. (M/n)’s heart swelled and opens the door wider so he can come in. He immediately closes the door and hugs Altair tightly. 

“I missed you, Altair.” Altair almost hesitates but gently hugs back. 

“I missed you too, habibi.” (M/n) smiles widely and releases him looking into his golden eyes. 

“Where were you? I was worried…”

“Al Mulim sent me out on a mission last minute, that's why I didn't take off my armor earlier.”

“Oh..” (M/n) blushes a little and scratches the back of his head. “Well, um.. do you think you can now?” Altair nods and begins to take it off, setting his things down neatly on his desk. Soon enough, he was down to his last layer of clothing. The younger assassin forgot how beautiful he was. Tanned skin, perfectly sculpted body, a few scars here and there.. he loves everything about him. Altair looks back at him and raises an eyebrow, smirks, and walks over to him. (M/n) inches closer and soon enough, their faces were inches apart. He slightly stands on his tip toes and pecks his lips, Altair chuckling and holds him close, kissing him. 

It has been a few hours since Altair returned, and (M/n) lays with Altair. However, he isn't sleeping, unlike his love. He instead is contemplating about their future. _Is he really in love? What if he just does it so he can see my eyes?_

“My eyes…” He mumbles. 

“Mnh..?” Altair groans a little, awakened by him. 

“Go back to sleep, Altair. You need it.” (M/n) whispers, kissing his cheek. Altair just groans again and goes back to sleep. Altair snores a little, but it’s something the younger assassin can handle. He cuddles more into Altair’s chest, sighing. He still hates his eyes, no matter how many times Altair tells him they're not. He wishes he had a natural color, like blue or brown, or even gold, but instead, he has strawberry pink eyes. He doesn’t even know whose eyes they were in his family. He shakes his head and closes his eyes, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> habibi - my love


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust clouds your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (M/n) - male name  
> (H/c) - hair color

It has been 6 months since the Jerusalem mission and me falling in love with Altair. We had been seeing each other once in a while, but it was only for a few minutes and bumping into each other in the halls. It saddens me, honestly. I wish we could stay together forever, but it is best since he is the master assassin, and I'm just another assassin in the Brotherhood. Plus, if our secret ever got out, it would be the end for both of us. I can't let that happen to him.

I hear a knock on my door. I jump, and I immediately look at the door. Ugh, I hate when I do that! I sigh softly and go over to the door, slowly opening it. It was Malik. Malik and I have been having conversations for a while now. Usually, it’s about Altair, the book I have that he read at one point, or my “very unique” eyes. 

“Oh, Malik,” I chuckle shyly, “please, come in.” I step aside and let him in, which he smiles and enters my somewhat small room. It’s smaller than Altair’s, surely, but I never really minded or cared. I shut the door and sit down on my bed, gesturing my hand over to my desk chair. “Have a seat.”

“Thank you, (M/n).” Malik turns the chair towards my direction and sits down. 

“What's on your mind, Malik?” I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. 

“It's Altair. He – er, how should I put this…” Malik rubs his temple, thinking for a moment. “He misses you, I'm guessing. He has this sad aura around him, even the other assassins are noticing. He has never had that aura before.” I weave my eyebrows together. 

“But, we spend some time together.”

“When was the last time you two have seen each other?” Shit. 

“I, uh… I don’t remember, honestly..” 

Malik sits back on the chair and sighs. “According to him, it’s been a month. Maybe more, I don’t know,” He sits up straight again, “if I were you, (M/n), I’d go find him. He needs you.”

“Can you tell him to come to my room? When the sun goes down, that is the time he should be here.” 

Malik nods. “I will do so.”

“Thank you, Malik. Really, thank you.”

“Not a problem.” He smiles softly. His smile is always so bright. It would light up a room. He  
stands up and heads towards the door. “I’ll talk to you another time, (M/n). Safety and peace.”

“Safety and peace, Malik.” I smile and he leaves, closing the door. I sigh somewhat happily and  
lay down on the bed. I let my thoughts wonder, staring at the ceiling. _He really misses me? Wow. I really doubted he would. Ah, well. At least I get to see him again!_ I let out a soft chuckle. _I wonder what we'll do when he gets here…_

It was fast, if I can be honest. Before I knew it, it was dusk and a knock on my door, which I opened to see it was Altair. I invited him in and the second I closed the door he was all over me. He was so hungry and lustful, I had to bite my lip and hold back a moan. Now, I have complete dominance. He’s naked, I'm naked, and my little bottle of oil I kept in my desk is next to me. I wanted – no, _needed_ – this, and I can't hold back. His cock is throbbing, and it’s so delicious. I was going to use the oil to open myself in front of him but he instead grabbed it and pulled me into a hot kiss, which we both tried to gain dominance. Of course, I lost. He pushes his tongue against my lips, and I willingly open my mouth, letting him explore it. He pulls away a little before whispering, “let me do it.” 

It was so husky and full of lust, I just nod, panting a little. He opens the oil and pours it carefully onto his fingers. He pulls me close to him until my head is parallel to his chest, but we still have eye contact. Strawberry pink looking into gold. 

“Altair…” I whisper. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m.. I'm scared.” 

He smirks a little. “It's your first, isn't it?” I nod, blushing. “It's okay, (M/n). Just relax. Deep breaths. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop.” I nod and start taking deep  
breaths, slowly relaxing. He teases my hole and I shiver, letting out a shaky breath. “Relax with me.” He whispers and I just nod again, watching his chest rise and fall, making myself do the same. He continues to tease until he slowly and gently puts a finger. My breath hitches and tense up. “Still doing okay?”

“I just… need a moment..” I let out, taking deep breaths. 

“Try looking into my eyes. If it doesn't help, just tell me to stop.” 

I sigh a deep sigh and open my eyes, staring into his gold orbs. Soon, the pain subsides and I nod, letting him continue. He slowly and gently pushes in and out, keeping a steady pace. I gasp and moan softly, letting out a soft “more.” He hears me and gently pushes another inside of me. I groan and push into it, biting my lip. It feels good, and he's so gentle with me, it's heaven. He scissors his fingers inside and I just whimper and squirm, it's _intoxicating_. “A.. Ah.. Altai-!” I hold back a scream when he finds that spot, it feels so good, I pant and I just keep telling him to not stop, because I don't want him to. Altair keeps rubbing it and teasing and I need him now. “Altair… pl.. ease, I-“ my breath hitches, “I need you…”

“Are you ready for it?” He whispers into my ear, making me shiver and gasp. I nod quickly and he stops, taking his fingers out of me. I already miss the feeling, but it is soon to be replaced with something much larger than two fingers. Altair uses the oil on his cock, a generous amount. “Remember, (M/n) if you are uncomfortable, you can always tell me to stop.” I nod and let him guide me to my prize.

He slowly sets me down on top and I gasp quite loudly and quickly bite my lip, sitting down right on top of him. It hurts, but it's so amazing. “Relax, relax…” He rubs my hips gently, which is quite comforting. I take a few deep breaths and relax. I take a moment and slowly begin to ride him - which he mostly guided me, since it is my first time - at a slow pace. It hurts a little, but it's quickly taken over by adrenaline and lust. I love it… 

“(M-M/n)…” Altair groans out softly and it sounds like heaven. 

“Altair..” I moan out, slowly getting tired, but I try to keep going so he can get as much pleasure as possible. He seems to notice how tired I was getting from sliding up and down on his cock, because he stopped me. “A.. Are yo-“ I began to pant out, but he cut me off with, “No, no.. I just… see that you're getting tired, and… just get on your back."

I raise an eyebrow and get off of him, laying next to him on the bed. He gets the oil again and rubs more on before spreading my legs and entering me. It doesn't hurt, surprisingly, but it's a whole new experience. The best thing is that he was staring into my eyes, which made me so comfortable. I nod and he moves, thrusting in and out inside of me, it was so gentle and  
passionate. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Altair goes down and kisses me passionately, tangling his fingers into my (h/c) hair. Our tongues twist and it's so overwhelming, I come all of a sudden. I moan into his mouth and claw at his back, pulling away and panting. He keeps going for a while longer and eventually, he does too. We both try to catch our breath and he slides out of me, laying down next to me. 

“That… that was amazing…” I gasp out, letting out a deep sigh. He inhales and lets out a chuckle, wrapping his arm  
around me. He pulls out the cover of the bed and puts it on top of us. “Hey, Altair..”

“Hmm?”

“Does this make us… lovers?”

“If you think so, then yes.” I bury my face into his chest, grinning like an idiot before yawning.

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” I could hear the smile on his face.

“I love you, too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (M/n) - male name  
> (H/l) - hair length  
> (H/c) - hair color

(M/n) wakes up to an empty bed. He frowns and rubs his eyes, staring out the window he has across from his bed. The sun shines brightly, which he concludes that it's 8 or 9 in the morning. He sits up and puts on his trousers, walking over to his desk. There's a letter there and he pushes his eyebrows together, confused. He picks it up and notices it’s from Altair. “Must've wrote it when I was sleeping…” He mutters to himself. He began to read it. 

_My dearest (M/n),  
I really hate to say this, but I have to. Al Mualim has noticed our… activities. I do not know how, but he has told me that we have to stop, or we will be punished. I despise his words, but he is my master, and I have to follow. I'm very, truly sorry, my dear. Please, meet me on the highest tower in Jerusalem as soon as you read this. I will be there soon. _

_Sincerely,  
Altair Ibn-La Ahad_

(M/n) could hear his heart shatter. Al Mualim found out. “How…?” His fingers clenches tightly around the letter, tears painfully stinging his eyes. He crumples up the letter and throws it at the ground as hard as he can, running his hands through his (h/l), (h/c) hair as he groaned in anger, sadness, and frustration. He walks over to the bed and clenches his hair tightly, sobbing into his pillow. 

(M/n) wakes up an hour later, not knowing he fell asleep. He rubs his eyes, dried tears crumbling off. “I have to meet Altair….” He says to himself and begins to dress. He runs to the stables and grabs a horse, wasting no time to get to Jerusalem. As he whizzes by, he could faintly hear, 

“What's wrong with the boy?”

“Is he okay?”

“Why the rush?”

He didn't care. He needs to leave. 

When the young assassin gets to Jerusalem, he quickly looks for the highest tower. He finds it and hurriedly rides over to it, getting off the horse and begins to climb. He feels tears coming back, gritting his teeth and blinks to get rid of the tears. He eventually reaches the top, seeing a hooded figure perched on the edge. “Altair?” (M/n) lets out, choking back tears. No answer. “A… Altair…?” His voice quivers. Is it really..? 

Suddenly, he feels something – like a needle – go into his neck. “No…” He chokes out, his vision going blurry. (M/n) struggles to stand up straight, his eyes slowly giving up on him. He falls to his side, his vision going dim. The last thing he hears before passing out was an evil, cruel laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (M/n) - male name

He can't find him. He can't _fucking_ find him. _Where could he possibly be?_

Altair knew something was off. First, a horse was gone from the stables, even though no one was sent on a mission from what he knows. He asked Al Mualim, confirmed his knowledge. Second, (M/n) wasn't in his room. He knew he always stayed in his room unless he needed to be somewhere. He knocked three times, no answer, entered. He noticed a crumpled paper on the floor, kneeling to pick it up and straightened it out on the desk near him. He noticed the signature, his name. It wasn't even his handwriting, (M/n) should've known what it looked like. “ _Fuck!_ ” Altair shouted, slamming his fist on the desk, clatter from various objects echoed from the force. 

“What is it, Altair?” Malik asked, almost coincidentally walking by. 

“(M/n)’s gone, Malik. I have to find him.”

“He's gone?” Malik asked as he stepped closer. The crumpled paper Altair held was pushed into his chest, his hand grabbing it. His eyes inspected the wavy words. “First, does Al Mualim actually know you two are a thing?”

“No, I doubt he knows I even continued speaking with him after the mission,” Altair answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Malik nodded. “Notice the handwriting. It’s not mine nor that’s my signature. Someone set him up.”

“Yes, I see that. _‘Meet me on the highest tower in Jerusalem.’_ God knows if he's still on top of that tower.”

“I have to find him, Malik, I must.”

 

Malik sighed, like talking to a wall, he thought. “Do what you must, Altair, just try not to get yourself killed, yes?” He said as he set the letter down.

“No promises. Safety and peace, brother.”

“Safety and peace.”

* * *  
“Dammit, (M/n), where are you?!” Altair hissed. He knew Jerusalem by heart, immediately riding to the tallest tower. He climbed up the tower, finding a discarded cape and a used needle, a few droplets of blood next to it. _Like a game of cat and mouse,_ he thought. He noticed the horse (M/n) must have taken to find ‘him’, taking it to Jerusalem’s bureau to be sent back. He asked around on information of (M/n)’s disappearance, only to find out how seldom he was sent on missions in this area. He then asked around the city if anyone had noticed a man with strawberry pink eyes with a group of men. Luck was on his side, as few gave directions of where they went. He blessed them, running off to find his missing love.

* * *

He's underground; he hates this. It’s almost cliché, kidnapping someone and taking them underground. He climbs, slides, whatever to avoid people and obstacles. Anger boils inside of him. He takes this out on guards patrolling catwalks, in towers, on top of structures by killing them. 

He feels close to his target. He smells strong iron – blood. _If they fucking killed him,_ he thinks. Anger reaches its boiling point – he’s fired up. He hears screams, loud yelling in forms of questions. He sneaks towards the door that is in front of those noises, he found his target. He quietly opens the door enough to see that it has a small corridor. He sneaks inside, shutting the door behind him. He scans the room behind the wall that divides him from his target. He notices there are no guards occupying him. Excellent. He unsheathes his hidden blade, making the move. He covers the interrogator’s mouth, pushing the blade into his back. He lets him fall to the floor. 

(M/n) weakly looks up at him. He’s bleeding everywhere. Old and new cuts scatter across his body, the newest ones on his collarbone bleed weakly. His vision is weak. “A… Altair..” he breathes, his breath hollow. Altair says nothing, breaking the bonds that held him in the chair he sat on. “Altair-“

“Quiet, there are guards nearby.”

“It’s you..”

“Yes, it's me. Hush.”

(M/n) smiles weakly as his arm is wrapped around Altair’s shoulder, feeling his hand on his waist. “I missed you.”

“… I missed you, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion is often the best feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:   
> (M/n) - male name

(M/n) wakes up on a bed, but it isn’t his. He tries to sit up, only to hiss in pain as a shock from his lower abdomen sent hot sparks across his body. 

“Easy there, your wounds will open again.” 

(M/n) twists his head towards the voice, its owner leaning against the doorway. It was Altair, his stance showing his coldness; his arms crossed, hood up, lips in a straight line. “They just sealed your wounds shut, I wouldn't move around much.” The boy in the bed looks down at his bandaged body, few inches of skin popping out here and there. 

“I don't remember a lot of what happened, it's all.. a blur.” 

“Of course you wouldn't, you were sedated and beaten almost to death,” Altair said matter-of-factly as he pushes himself off the doorway, walking towards the bed. “Pretty lucky I found you, (M/n).” (M/n)’s confused; why the tone of voice, cold stare, icy eyes? 

“Are you alright, Altair?” 

“Am I alright?” Altair repeats, a smile on his face, but it wasn't a smile of happiness. “Am I alright? Am I supposed to be alright when I am scared shitless after finding out you left unnoticed, not to mention stealing a horse?” His arms unfold, his hand pushing his hood onto his shoulders. “Am I supposed to be alright when I find your room empty and a crumpled paper on the floor, telling you to meet me in Jerusalem?” 

“I thought it was your-” 

“ _That wasn't my fucking handwriting, (M/n)!_ You've seen my handwriting plenty of times. The signature wasn't even fucking accurate! ‘I thought it was your handwriting,’ give me a damn break.” 

(M/n) looks at him in shock, speechless. “I-I’m sor-” 

“You better be fucking sorry. I was scared shitless because the only love of my life was gone and I was almost convinced you were dead. So please, say all the damn apologies you want. Do it.” 

The younger assassin’s eyes swell with tears. “Altair,” he whispered, his voice cracked and dry. He slowly begins to sob, looking down as the tears fell onto the scarce skin and somewhat bloody bandages. “Altair.. I'm-I'm sorry, Altair-” 

The master assassin looks at him, fists that were once clenched now loosened. He walks closer to the bed, his hands reaching out to hold the boy's face. (M/n) flinches, but relaxes. His breath now in pants and broken inhales, tears falling down his cheeks like rain on a window. Altair bends (M/n)’s head back enough so he could stare into those strawberry pink eyes that were so beautiful when the sun hit them perfectly. His thumbs wipe away the freshly spilt tears, the calloused fingers brushing soft skin. His voice softens, almost apologetic and gentle. “Please don't ever do that again, (M/n), please. I don't know what I would do without you – and I don't want to find out.” 

(M/n) nods gently, his eyes looking down to avoid eye contact. “Does Al Mualim know of us?” 

“No, and I hope it stays that way.” 

The boy nods once more. 

“Look at me.” 

He does so. His eyes search those golden browns; he doesn't know what, but he's curious. Altair plants a long, gentle, sweet kiss on his lips, hoping it never ends. 

“I love you. Never forget that.” 

(M/n) slowly nods his head, his lips barely moving as he whispers “I love you too.” 

\--

“(M/n), you’re needed in Altair’s chamber.” 

The assassin that is seated at his desk turns to see Malik at his door, the quill in his hand stopping all movement. “What for?” 

“He did not tell me, sorry,” Malik replies, his eyebrows furrowing in apology. 

(M/n) sets the quill down, standing up and begins to walk out of his room. “It is fine; thank you for telling me, Malik. Safety and peace.” 

“Safety and peace, brother.” 

The younger assassin begins his journey, fidgeting with his fingers as he treks to the master assassin's chamber. Thoughts begin to run through his mind, so curious on why Altair wants him. It's been a few weeks since the interaction in the doctor’s, so there wouldn't be any way he'd want him to check on his healing process. 

He knocks on the door three times, stepping back after doing so. He clasps his hands behind his back, tightening his posture, wincing at the soreness of his body. 

“Who is it?” A voice calls out. 

"It's (M/n), Altair.” 

Silence. He waits as the door slowly opens, just enough for him to see Altair in minimal clothing, a seldom sight. (M/n) clears his throat to interrupt the uncomfortable silence. “I- uh, you wanted to see me, yes?” 

“Indeed. Come in.” 

(M/n) walks into the room he hasn't seen in a long time. “Take a seat,” Altair says, nodding at the bed. The other nods quickly, taking a seat on the edge. “I wanted you to come here because I wanted to apologize for my behavior a few weeks back. I was just.. shaken. I really thought I lost you, and I was.. scared- no, terrified. I never felt this way before. I've lost many friends to death, but this time was so different. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you.” 

The youngest registered the apology. “Altair..” he responds calmly, his hands gently gripping the other's hands, pulling him close. “You don't have to apologize. I understand – you were scared. It was my fault, I should have thought it out better.” His thumbs rub the soft skin on top of Altair’s hands, a form of comfort. “Please do not punish yourself for my ignorant actions. I don't like seeing you like this.” 

“How do you like seeing me, then?” 

“I like seeing the Altair who cares for civilians by eliminating templars. I like the Altair who gives advice to the newest recruits, scaring them with your cold stare,” (M/n) starts. He receives a frown from the last remark, a giggle escaping his lips. “I like you when you take care of me, giving me whatever support I need,” he continues as he brings the tall man down to his level, a hand running through the short brown hair, going down to cup his jaw. “I like you when you make love to me, so gentle and careful. That’s the Altair I like seeing.” 

Altair inches closer and closer, his golden eyes looking into strawberry pink. “What was the last one? I spaced out for a moment,” he teases, a playful smirk on his face. 

“I said I like when you make love to me, Altair.” 

“That’s what I thought..” he replies before kissing the boy gently, enjoying the softness of (M/n)’s lips. He pushes him down on the bed gently, crawling on top of him as he continued to kiss him. (M/n)'s hands wrapped around the muscular body above him, a soft moan escaping as Altair's tongue slipped into his mouth, a hand beginning to rub through his trousers. 

\-- 

_It felt like hours. His teasing felt so drawn out, (M/n) lost the concept of time._

_He felt amazing, he made (M/n) feel full inside, the way he snapped his hips into him, so perfectly timed. The boy called out his name as he felt him brush against that spot that would send him over the edge in seconds._

_"Altair-" he would call out each time, pants and moans filling the room before, during, and after he said that name that rolled off his tongue with such ease. Altair would only groan softly, occasionally saying his name back; he would say such dirty words into his ear, only making him more hard and close to his orgasm._

_"You're so good," he would whisper, panting into his ear, "you're so good to me."_

_"I love you-" (M/n) would cry out on occasion, moaning more._

_"Shh," Altair warned, knowing how loud he was getting._

_(M/n) came first. He moaned his name into the pillow beneath his head, his back arched as he spilled onto the sheets below. It took Altair some time before he came, a low groan rumbling through his throat. He stopped all movement to cum, (M/n) feeling the liquid inside. Altair pulled out of him after he finished, collapsing onto the bed next to his love. The boy next to him fell onto the bed, panting softly. "I.. I love you."_

_"I love you too. Get some rest now, (M/n)."_

_They cuddled with each other, lazily kissing until sleep consumed them. It was the best sleep they've had in months._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take your last breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (M/n) - Male name

It’s been a few months since that incident in Jerusalem. You never went to the city ever again alone – you always needed a brother or even Altair to go with, fearing that the incident will happen again despite that the templar who tortured you is dead.

However, recently, Altair has been.. on edge. He'd snap whenever someone came up to him unexpectedly, only to apologize right after. He is in his icy and angry moods, like the way he was before you two were together. You had sex less often, causing you to take matters into your own hands, literally. When you couldn't get him to have sex, you just went to your room and rubbed one out.

It was frustrating, if you were to be honest. He just seemed so angry all of a sudden, it was almost annoying. 

“Altair –“ you say as you came up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. 

“What?!-“ Altair snapped, again, realizing it was you. “(M/n), I'm sor-“

“Come with me, Altair, now.” You grabbed his hand, ushering him to your room. You shut the door behind you, pushing him onto your bed. “You're gonna tell me what your deal is, Altair. I'm honestly tired of your attitude.”

“I don't have a problem-“

“Then why do you snap at the others when they wish to speak to you?” you interrupted, stepping closer. 

“No I do not-“

“You just did to me!”

“I did not!” Altair barked, standing up and getting into your personal space, fists clenched; he walked inch by inch, making you walk back the same distance. He towered you, even (with/without) the height differences. His eyes pierced right through yours, gold stabbing through pink. It was scary, but you couldn't accept defeat. 

“ _Sit down,_ Altair,” you hissed, your tone way different than usual. It was.. fury. As it should, you were furious.

“Or _what?_ ” Shit.

“I'll..”

“What?” You said nothing. 

“Exactly. You can't tell me what to do.” He turned towards the door, trying to walk away. You put your arm in the way, using all your strength to push him back. You couldn't help but to press him into the bed again with your weight, pinning him onto it. 

“You're not going anywhere, _master._ ”

“Don't call me that.”

“Or what?” He was silent. You chuckled softly, “So tell me what's your problem, love.”

“I told you, I don't have one.”

“Fine, I guess I have to use –“ you reached down to rub him –“ other methods.” He groaned stiffly, most likely from not having been pleasured for weeks. You smirked in your success, going down to continue “interrogating”.

\--

“So you think Al Mualim is up to something?” you ask, tracing circles on Altair’s bare chest.

“I do, and I dislike it.” He rubs your upper arm, staring up at the ceiling. You put your hand on his chest, standing up on your elbow to look at him. 

“If he does whatever he's scheming, just know,” you pause to give him a soft kiss on his scarred lips, “I'll always have your back. Trust me.”

Altair let a smile crack. “Thank you, (M/n).” You nodded as a “you’re welcome.”

\--

Soon enough, Altair was right. Your brothers merely escaped as Al Mualim held an artifact you didn’t recognize, but Altair called it the Piece of Eden. It was very powerful, but you didn’t realize until you two came face to face to Al Mualim. 

Malik and his men bought you two time as you invaded the castle. As soon as you stepped in, an invisible force held you, groans of pain echoed the air. 

“So, the students return!” his voice echoed, your heads forced to look at his voice.

“Al Mualim, you traitor-“ you managed to push out of your throat, the force holding you too strong. The force became stronger, you feel your life being drained from such a powerful substance. 

“I am no traitor, child. Watch the words that escape your mouth,” the grand master replied. You knew he wasn't in the right mind. 

“We aren't the ones to run,” Altair said calmly, you hear hints of anger. You can see why he was.

“You aren't the ones to listen either!”

“We still live because of it.”

\--

“Go! Kill the betrayers, send them off!”

You were let go, only to face the enemies you both killed. It seemed like a dream, you tried to convince yourself that it was. Your blade stabbed, cut, sliced every enemy. When all were defeated, they disappeared in an orange light you were in that painful force again.

“Face us!” Altair exclaimed, “Or are you afraid?”

“I have faced thousands of men, superior to you, and all of them dead,” Am Mualim informed, “By my hand!” He began to step down towards the two of you. “I'm not afraid.”

“ _Prove it,_ ” Altair said calmly, but challenging.

“What could I possibly fear?” Al Mualim asked as multiple versions of him began to produce. “Look at the power I possess.” Eight clones spread out, swords out. 

You two were released again. You took four, Altair the other four. You felt dissociated, but tried your hardest to stay focused. A clone got a couple good hits, a cut on your side and arm. You groaned in pain, but managed to kill all four. Altair seemed to get a couple cuts, but managed.

\--

“Have you any final words?” Al Mualim asked as you two were captured again, blades still in hand. You gripped yours tightly, teeth clenched. You wanted to _kill_ him. 

“You lied to us,” Altair said. 

“I've never been much good at sharing,” Al Mualim replied, humor in his voice. 

“You won't succeed, others will gather the strength and stand against you.”

You nod. “They will use every last breath to make sure you die.”

Al Mualim sighed. “This is why as long as man has free will, there will be no peace.”

“I killed the last man that spoke as such,” Altair replied.

“Hold your words, boy.”

“Then let us go,” you muster up the courage to say, “we'll put words to action.”

Al Mualim laughed loudly, only to make you more angry. Altair looked at you, his eyes somehow managed to calm you down.

“Tell me, _master_ , why didn't you make us like the others?”

“Who you are and your actions are too twined. I tried to, but you weren't like the others – You saw through the illusions.”

\--

“I will miss you, Altair and (M/n), you were my best students.”

So you fought. Every blow where you thought you were to kill him, he vanished to a new location. The cuts managed to stop bleeding, but facing the grand master was hard. He cut you many times, only to make you fight harder. Altair looked furious at every blow that you took.

“I'll be fine Altair, just focus on Al Mualim,” you spoke up as you scrambled to find him. He nodded. 

You don't remember much of what happened, but a couple times it was like life was seeped out of your body. You stumbled, eyes struggled to keep open. Other times you had your life restored, which was a relief. Am Mualim didn’t seem to give up. You kept counter attacking, each blow hitting the non-vitals. You wanted him to suffer. Fury blinded you. You went for the kill, your hidden blade out. 

\--

You felt a sharp pain in your abdomen the same time your blade went into his throat. Your eyes widened, looking down to find the source. He stabbed you clean through. Your white robes started to bleed crimson red, your breath shaky and hollow. You rolled onto the side, your blade and his leaving skin. Altair ran up to you, his hood down and his eyes glossed over. His hands covered the wound, applying pressure to it. You scream in pain. 

“You're going to be alright,” Altair assured you, trying his best not to cry. “You're okay, you'll make it.”

“Altair, I won't –“

“ _YOU WILL!_ ”

Tears rolled down your face, coughing up blood; the pain was too much. “Just let me die, please, I'm not going to survive..”

“You will, I promise,” Altair seemed so.. reassuring. You think he knew you weren't going to made it. “Y-You'll just need stitches, and-“ he stuttered, tears beginning to stream down his face.

“Altair,” you said calming. “Stop.. I'm going to die, you can't save me.”

“Stop saying that, please..” He broke down, his head on his bloody hands. “ _Please.._ ”

“Altair, look at me in the eyes.” He did as told, wrapping a hand beneath your head, the other around your waist. He looked like a mess, tears running down his face, some dripping onto your robes. “You will live on, find a wife, have children..” You cough weakly, moving a hand to cup his cheek. You stroke it weakly. “I lived a good life.. especially with you. Thank you.”

“(M/n)..” He whispered, seeing the pink from your eyes fading. “Stay with me, please..” He kissed you deeply, breath shaky. “Keep your eyes open-“

“I love you, Altair.. Goodbye..” Your hand falls from his cheek, onto the ground.

“.. (M/n)?” He shakes you, but your body is lifeless. “ _(M/N)?!_ Stop messing with me, wake up!”

Malik and his men arrive, seeing what happened. 

_“Malik, help me!!”_


	12. Chapter 12 - End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hasn't seen you in four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (M/n) - male name

_Four years later_

**

Altair hadn’t seen him in four years. Despite now having a wife and child, he still has dreams of him. His voice, his cute laugh, those strawberry pink eyes…

“Altair,” Maria snapped in front of his eyes, forcing him back into reality.

“Oh, Maria, what were you saying?” 

“You’re unbelievable. Take care of him, I need to run an errand,” Maria said, handing the newborn baby to him. Altair took him in his hands, resting his son's head on his shoulder. “I'll be back shortly.”

“Be safe, Maria,” he called out as he rubbed Darim's back, comforting him in his sleep. He remembered doing the same to (M/n) as he slept after their love making, loving when he moved more into the touch. 

\--

_“There's nothing we can do, Altair, the wound is too deep.”_

_Altair pulled Malik in by the cloth on his chest, face to face with him. “Malik, there has to be a way. Cut him open, do something, he's too young to die.”_

_“That will only result in more blood loss, we can't do anything else but to let nature take its course. I'm sorry, Altair, really,” Malik, rested his hand on his shoulder. His eyes showed sympathy to the widowed man, his eyebrows knitting together. “Take your time to mourn, we shall leave you alone.”_

_And mourn he did. He kneeled next his dead lover, hand holding a lifeless one. Tears rolled down his cheeks – something so seldom happened. He was used to death, but this one pulled one too many heartstrings._

\--

A baby's cries snapped Altair back into reality. He rocked the child, patting his back as he comforted his son. “Don't cry, my child. You're okay,” he cooed, shushing the cries of the infant. “You're okay..”

He felt a presence nearby, as if someone was watching him. He turned his head to see if that were true, but no one in sight. When he turned back, he saw a ghostly figure in front of his desk. It took him a while to see who it was.

“Hello again, Altair.”

“(M/n)?” Altair asked, voice hoarse.

“It's me, my darling. I see you have moved on in life,” he replied, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“I have, but it's not the same without you,” Altair stated, adjusting Darim on his shoulder.

“Nonsense, Altair,” he disappeared, only to reappear next to his chair. “Look, you have a child, a wife that loves you. A great family if I say so,” he touches the head of Darim, a soft smile on his face. 

“I wanted you alive, no matter what,” Altair replied, voice quiet. “I didn't give a damn if cutting you open made you bleed more, I just wanted you-“

“I was already gone by the time you took me into the castle. Yes, I was young, but that's how it works. But I'm happy where you and I are - I'm no longer suffering a stomach wound, and you are now Mentor of the creed. You've made such good progress, Altair,” he beamed, his cool hands cupping his cheeks. 

Altair couldn't help but look down at the floor, he couldn't look at the monochrome figure in front of him. “Your eyes..”

“Yes, I lost the only unique thing I had. But at least I'm not ashamed for having them anymore.”

“I loved them,” Altair replied, “They were so beautiful when the light hit them perfectly.”

“Still complimenting me in the after life? Typical Altair,” he giggled. “She’s coming, I shall take my leave-“

“(M/n)-“ Altair interrupted him, finally looking up to stare at the spirit. “I still love you.”

He smiled, cupping his cheeks once more. “I will visit you again. Take care,” he said, kissing him on the lips as he disappeared into nothingness.

“I'll wait for you.”


End file.
